


Traveler

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Series: Pokemon Year One: Youth [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: "Woodles", Bullying Extreme, Cutsey lesbian couple, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Lesbian Character(s), Multi, No Sex, Other, Plot With Porn, Pokemon Battle Violence, Pokemon League, Pokephilia, Route 22, Viridian City, We think that's it, awesome parents, implied slavery, secret plot theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth
Summary: As the team journeys out of the wilderness and toward the welcome change of Viridian City, dark omens herald their entrance. Old rivals and foes lurk in the corners. New troubles and old pains await them as these young souls brave the wide world before them.





	Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry we have not been posting in a while. Been busy with work and other projects we are trying to get done as soon as possible. Thank you again for taking the time to read our stories, it means a lot. And feel free to add a comment or two (we don't mind ;) ).   
> Not a whole lot to add here other than this chapter does not have sex. It is purely a plot chapter. We are building up relationships and establishing characters as they are or will be.   
> If you do no know what a bluff is, it's kind of like a cliff on a hill. A hill-cliff? Yeah, something like that. . . . Xb
> 
> Lastly, we don't own any of the original stuff. We don't know why we put this up here but we do. Also, if you are offended or grossed out remember that we did label this with tags etc. There's a reason they're there. Aside from that, enjoy.

_Blah blah, blah-blah-blah-blah blah. Blah blah blah. Fucktard._ Mugzy frowned as they walked up the hill as the younger members of the group rushed to the top, cresting the hill to see Viridian City. _If I hadn’t made that promise I bet I could be relaxing somewhere on a beach or in the mountains._

Beside him Bitch seemed to know what he was thinking and grunted in agreement. To be sure, traveling with the toddlers was amusing and interesting to say the least but immature company left something to be desired. Like competent conversation and common sense. Never the less they sure did make up for it in enthusiasm. Or at least Mugzy hoped they would.

Mariko all but bounced up and down as she pointed at the large town before her. “Guys! I see it! It’s bigger than Pallet Town!”

“It definitely is.” Walking up to place a loving hand on Mariko’s head, Kaname smiled. _My first city outside of little Pallet Town. Not my first choice but I wouldn’t have it any other way._ She wrapped her arm around Mariko’s shoulder and leaned in. Much to the concerned blushing of the smaller, green haired girl.

Robby, Sakura, Mindy, and Ember stood beside the couple. Each smiling with wonder in their eyes, thinking of all that lay before them. The excitement of the moment racing through their youthful bodies and making them want to go a mile more. However, the moment was shattered by a sudden crack of thunder and a screeching cry from the left.

Raising a hand and telling the others to stay where they were, Mugzy and Bitch dashed into the woods. There was some scuffling and trepid footsteps before he called back to the group.

“Y’all better get over here. We’re going to need some help.” He sounded serious.

Following his voice into the forest a little ways, the group found Mugzy and Bitch kneeling over three unconscious Pokémon birds. The air around them smelled like fresh rain and deeper into the woods a charred scar could be seen lancing up the side of one of the trees. As they drew closer the Pokémon could be recognized. Two Pidgeys and a Spearow lay unconscious on the ground. Their feathers slightly singed at the tips and their small legs occasionally twitched. Pain was evident upon their faces as they tried to recover from what attacked them.

“They were trying to drive a Pikachu away from their nests.” Mugzy explained. He had not talked to the Pokémon but had enough sense to put things together. “Either that or were trying to hunt it for some odd reason. The Pikachu did what it does best and zapped them. They seized up and collided with a few branches.” The young man pointed to a few broken extensions of the trees in the direction of the burnt tree. “Smacked into the ground here and that’s how they lay. Their beaks need mending, wings are probably broken at places, and for the moment their paralyzed.”

Kaname bit her lip as she assessed the injured Pokémon herself. The country hick was not wrong. He missed a few things but got all the major ones. Living with and caring for Pokémon was a way of life for him. Mugzy knew when things were bad and acted appropriately.

“What will happen if we leave them here?” Mindy hesitated to ask. Her arms were wrapped around Ember like the Charmander would suddenly be taken from the athletic strawberry-blond.

Eying the way Mindy clutched her partner close to her, Mugzy surmised that she already knew the answer but gave it anyway. “There are not too many predatory Pokémon around but there are animals that will attack them for food. In their injured state their easy prey. I’d give them till sundown before the last one dies. If not by scavengers, then by their injuries.”

The youths stared at him in shock. It could not be helped though. They needed to adjust to this life style. And making snap decisions was part of this. Each individual looked grieved, as they should be. Life was in their hands. It was up to them if they let it slip through their fingers or not.

Not waiting for another to act, Rhitten yanked an empty pokeball from her satchel and threw it at one of the Pidgeys. The red-white sphere popped open and the injured flying-type disappeared inside, seeming to shrink in a flash of light. They all stared at her for a moment as she quickly retrieved the pokeball.

“The pokeball will keep them in stasis, unaffected by their injuries until we can reach the Pokémon Center.” The shorter girl spoke quickly as she jammed the sphere back into her satchel. “I don’t care if it wants to live in the wild or not. For now, it needs care. If it wants to return to the forest after, that’s fine by me.”

Nodding in agreement, Kaname pulled out one of her own Pokéball and retrieved the other Pidgey. Mindy did the same with the injured Spearow. Finding himself smirking in approval, Mugzy lead them back through the woods to Route 1 and then in a loping jog toward Viridian City.

Viridian City, the eternal green paradise, was not a bustling burg but was still big enough to support a large populace. Bigger than Pallet Town at least. However, more importantly, it was the one of the few places around with a Pokémon Center. Route 1 curved into the city between a pair of short bluffs with a small lake to the left. The group paid little heed to the wooden sign on the side of the road as they jogged up the hill to reach the brick pavement. Their only thought was to reach the red and white building that stood before them, just a short distance away. As they neared it, Mugzy slowed his pace and let the others pass him. Nurse Joy would be able to take care of the situation. Meanwhile, he had other business to attend to.

The teenagers barely noticed his absence as they charged into the Pokémon Center. Only a few locals were sitting around the hospital-like sitting area and they looked up to stare at the newcomers bursting in covered in dust and sweat. Behind the counter, the pink haired and pink dressed Nurse Joy.

Upon seeing the distraught youths, the nurse’s face became clouded with concern. “Welcome to our Pokémon Center. Would you like me to heal you Pokémon?”

“YES!” Kaname, Mindy, and Rhitten exclaimed unanimously, shoving the Pokéball they had used previously to capture the distressed avians.

Some of the concern passed from Nurse Joy’s face as she took the three Pokéball and made for the back room. “Very well. I’ll take you Pokémon for a few minutes. Please wait until then.”

The group slumped into the few cushioned seats around the waiting room. It was not so much the sudden exercise but the immediate stress that had them on edge. Mugzy’s absence went unnoticed by all except Rhitten. The amethyst eyed girl narrowed her eyes slightly. It was not odd for him to disappear like that, but she wished he would not. It was still uncomfortable around this new family. With Aiden curled up contently next to her, the young girl went to sleep on the only sofa in the room.

Nurse Joy came back smiling and walked over to the restless youths. “I’ve just come to say your Pokémon will be fine. They took a few hard hits but your Pokéball put them in stasis, keeping the injuries from becoming worse. It will take about half an hour but they will be fine.”

Everybody slumped into their seats with a sigh. Robby looked a little dazed, wondering what might have happened if they had not been there. He looked over to see Mariko’s eyes become moist, probably thinking the same thoughts he had. However, Kaname wrapped a comforting arm around the smaller girl and whispered reassurance into her ear. It would be okay. The Pokémon would be okay.

Ember and Mindy, seeing that the danger had passed, decided to work off their excess energy by doing some sit-ups. Kaname smiled at the sight of the determined Charmander attempting to imitate her companion. The fire lizard’s tail getting in the way of her full flat position. Her mother always told her that Charmander’s were the proudest Pokémon there were, besides the Legendries that was. And it only got worse as they evolved. Charizard were, according to Kaname’s mother, some of the most stubborn and proud things on the earth. Good companions on occasion, but it made it difficult to deal with them in an ordinary environment. Though it seemed like Ember worked well with Mindy, they bounced off each other so to speak.

Shifting her position to let the snoozing Mariko out of her arms, Kaname slid off the sofa and walked over to Robby. The boy was sitting in one of the large cushioned chairs with his Bulbasaur, Sakura, in his lap. As the tall girl approach Robby straightened up in his seat.

“Is Mariko going to be alright?” He asked hesitantly.

Kaname smiled, a little cautious about mentioning her relationship with the green-haired girl as well as feeling somewhat possessive. “She’s fine. Just a little stressed and tired from the trip.”

Robby nodded. “The sudden decision making and the injured bird Pokémon didn’t help. She’s not the most decisive person. Or the most resolved.”

“Yeah.” Kaname nodded in back.

An awkward silence settled in the waiting room. The tall girl rocked slightly back and forth on her feet, and Robby waited. He knew she was thinking about asking something important but wanted her to take her time.

“So.” Kaname began finally. “I’ve been meaning to ask, are you in a relationship?”

The youth shot up straight in his chair. He and Sakura were serious but also secret. “Uhm, what uh, not in particular no.”

Green-gold eyes bored into his with suspicion written on them. “Nothing? Nothing at all?”

In his lap Sakura purred mirthfully. Robby wished that his lover would find the conversation less entertaining and more concerning. “No.” The boy bowed his head a little, answering honestly. “I’ve just never really had that kind of connection with anybody. Don’t get me wrong, I love my friends and my family. But truthfully I have never had anybody to really love before.”

Stroking Sakura’s side, he gave a sad smile. Kaname felt bad for asking. She and Mariko were not serious yet but were in the definite ‘relationship’ phase. The others had formed their own associations in this new family of theirs.

“Hey,” Kaname gave Robby a pat on his shoulder and met his eyes when he looked up. “You will find miss right. You just have to be patient.”

Smiling at the reassurance, Robby thanked her before she left to rejoin Mariko on the sofa. With nothing else to keep them Robby decided to see if he could call up his mom. The computer was open and though it looked like a slightly older model than the one they had in Professor Oak’s lab it booted up just the same. He glanced at the Kanto map to see that Pallet Town was not even marked. Where as Viridian City was just a little bumbling burg marked along Route 1-2. As the computer whirred and dialed up, Alex came by with Mindy to see what was going on. They were just as eager to call home as he was.

Several minutes later, as the only view terminal in Pallet Town belonged to Professor Oak, Mrs. Takada appeared on the screen. Her beautiful hair and face was only diminished by the reception static. Robby was on the verge of tears that he quickly swatted away before smiling.

“Hi mom.” He choked a little.

“Hello my son.” Mrs. Takada smiled brighter than the sun itself. “How are you doing?”

“We are doing fine. Just got off of Route 1 and we are at Viridian City! We made it!” Robby smiled, Mindy and Alex high-fived behind him.

Likewise behind Mrs. Takada their parents could be seen leaning closer to get a better view of their intrepid children. “You did well Robby.” His mom curled a lock of hair behind an ear as her eyes glittered faintly. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks mom.” Robby rubbed his eyes again.

“Could you bring Mariko over too? Her mother is eager to see her.” Though Mrs. Takada wanted to talk more with her son, the limited time they had was important. There were other mothers who wished to see their children and hear their voices.

“Yes ma’am.” He leaned close to the screen in vain attempt to be closer to his mother. “Love you mom.”

Mrs. Takada covered her mouth and pressed a hand to the edge of the screen. “I love you too, my son.”

As Robby left, Mindy and Alex talked with their own parents of all that had transpired. About the funny behaviors of Pokémon in the wild and their interaction with animals. About the beautiful camping site they had found along the way. And about the three Pokémon they had rescued along the way.

Mariko and Kaname soon joined them, Mariko’s mother taking up the entire screen for a whole ten minutes while the two fast-talked amidst much crying and laughing. Like mother like daughter one might say.

Just in time, Nurse Joy came back with their Pokéball. “Thank you for waiting. We’ve restored your Pokémon to full health. They should be ready to go whenever you release them, though I would exercise caution as a standard.”

“Is that your Joy?” Mrs. Takada’s voice inquired from the computer.

“Diana!” The pink-haired medic came around the counter to stand with the children. “So good to hear from you again. We hardly see each other.”

“I am sorry Joy.” Mrs. Takada bowed her head a little. “I do not have any flying Pokémon on hand and Rin is still very young.”

“Not to mention a video call is costly.” Joy nodded in understanding.

Mrs. Takada smiled knowingly. “Speaking of costly, did you get the package I had sent over?”

“I did indeed.” Nurse Joy reached behind the desk counter to pull out a box and from it withdrew several rolled sealed tubes. “As per request, held until the arrival of your son.”

As the Pokémon medic handed the tubes to Robby, he popped one open and pulled out a laminated document from inside. “Maps!”

“I thought it would be good to be able to find your way back home.” Mrs. Takada smiled with all the other parents. “As opposed to the maps you will find most everywhere, I was careful to mark Pallet Town on every one of them.”

A beep and red light flashed at the top corner of the computer. “It appears that our time is up.” Mrs. Takada smiled one more time. “Be blessed my son and come home soon. I love you.”

“I love you too mom.”

“Love you my sweet butterfree.” Mariko’s mother all but sobbed.

The green-haired girl was likewise on the verge of tears. “I love you mom.”

“Love you mom, love you dad.” Mindy smiled into the computer screen with Ember by her side.

“Love you Mindy! Take care of Ember now, you both have a lot to learn.” Her parents, both retired trainers, smiled back at her.

Alex’s parents and grandparents huddled close to the screen to say goodbye before the computer finally ended the call. Sadness hung in the air but also joy. They had made it this far, how much further could they go? How much more could they accomplish?

With thoughts of making his mother proud, Robby spotted an old photograph behind the desk counter. It was a group of young women in nurse’s outfits. Each had the same pink hair and attentive blue eyes. Identical in every way. And though it was faded, the likeness was unmistakable.

“Nurse Joy, how do you know Mrs. Takada?” Mariko asked as she held her Bulbasaur against her stomach.

“Oh we have known each other for quite a long time.” She smiled at the young green-haired girl. “Before any of you were born, to be sure.”

“Eh?” Robby had a hard time believing that but the others seemed satisfied enough.

None of their starter Pokémon needed treatment so the young adventurers were left to their own devices. One by one, the group went their separate ways to explore the town around them. Nurse Joy called after them, “We hope to see you again! Take care of your Pokémon in the mean time!”

Children these days. She smiled. So full of energy.

 

\-----

 

Mindy, Aika, and Alex decided to check out the poke-mart, traveling around the corner to before taking the street down. The blue-white building was not much to look at but it was more function over form. Everything they would need for their journeys would be here.

As they entered, they saw shelves lined with everything they could ever need. Camping gear, dried and canned food, flashlights, antidotes and healing sprays, tents, coolers, water proof packs, canteens, and most of all: instant ramen. It was a dream come true with the only down side being a limited amount of pocket money.

They pondered their personal budgets when the store owner called them over from behind the counter. “Hey you! Your from Pallet town?”

Coming over to the counter, all three nodded. “We are.” Mindy affirmed. “Why do you ask?”

“You know Professor Oak right?” The owner persisted.

“Yeah.” Alex nodded, hesitancy rising in his voice.

Relief broke out on the man’s face. “Thank Arceus! His order came in and I have no way of sending it. Can I get you to take it to him?”

“Uh.”

“Sure!” Mindy perked up. “We can do that!”

“Thank you so much!” He handed over a small cylinder to the young red-head. “It is something for his lab. If you could take it now you might make it back sometime tonight.”

“Yes sir.” Mindy smiled at the owner as she slipped out the front door. Walking would be a good exercise but I have a better idea.

As the trio turned around the corner of the building Mindy retrieved her one occupied pokeball.

“You’re not going to walk back, are you?” Alex asked.

“Nope!” Mindy grinned at Ember before winking at him.

She clicked the white button once, enlarging the pokeball, before tapping it a second time while giving it a gentle toss. The red-white sphere popped open with a flash of light and the regenerated Spearow appeared on the ground before them. Beneath sharp brows of brown feathers, keen eyes stared back up at them as the tiny bird Pokémon cocked its head back and forth. Red wings fluttered a little as it hopped closer to Mindy as if to get a better look at her. The sharp, curved beak clicked and the Spearow let out a low chirp. A short and brisk thank you if there ever was one.

“Hey.” Mindy crouched down with her knees together, her jeans stretching tight over her legs. “Are you doing alright?”

The Spearow bobbed its head in a nod. It cheeped a little before grooming the pinions on the left wing. Owing one to the human was something of an affront to the Pokémon for some reason or another, but it seemed to tolerate Mindy’s company.

“Could you do something for me?”

Sensing a way to fulfill a debt, the Spearow quirked its head and narrowed its eyes. What is it that you want? It seemed to say.

Holding the small cylinder out to the Spearow, Mindy explained her request. “I need you to fly this to Pallet Town. Take it to Professor Oak in the lab, grey rooftop with a red chimney. Can you do that for me?”

The Spearow huffed. This was by far the most menial task it had ever done and well within his ability. With a grumbling tweet, the Spearow took the package in one foot and was off in a flurry of wind. Mindy, Alex, and Aiko barely had time to look around and see the red wings shoot off back the way they came. A piercing cry heralded its passage.

“Think we will ever see that Spearow again?” Aiko asked hesitantly, shading her eyes with her hand as she strained to keep track of the fading figure.

“I just hope it finds a good home.” Mindy smiled and hugged her Charmander close to her. It is the most anyone one could ask for.

 

\-----

 

Trundling along the road leading out of town, Sakura was pleased with herself and with Robby. Though shy and somewhat naïve, the boy was a joy to be around. Admittedly, she had perhaps started out quickly but the boy did not seem to mind. In fact, he blushed whenever he thought about relationships or mates.

As the pair walked along the road, white picket fence and bushes to their left, they came across an old man crumpled in the road. Robby dashed forward at the sight and turned the old man onto his back. Leaning down to his chest, Robby heard the pulse deep inside. Then why was he laying by the side of the road?

A loud, buzzing snore cut through the air. Sakura huffed and smiled. The old man had just laid down to take a nap like a Snorlax. Content to let the day drift away as he enjoyed peaceful sleep. Robby, however, was more insistent.

He shook the old man’s shoulders a little. “Come on, wake up. Wake up. Hello? Wake U-up.”

Grumbling, the man rolled over to his side. “Grhmrphrgr crawfee.”

 _Crawfee?_ Robby thought, he had never head of that particular Pokémon. _OooooH! Coffee._

“Stay here and make sure he doesn’t get hurt.” The boy called to Sakura as he bolted off.

The Bulbasaur huffed a little as she sat down next to the man and laid her head on his chest. He had a good heart and his breathing seemed fine. The old human had life still left in him, Robby had not needed to worry. But she was content to let the boy run off on his errand.

In a few minutes he had returned with a steaming cup of something in his hands. Smelled like roasted nuts to Sakura. She stood to greet him and gave a small trumpeting call.

No sooner had the old man smelled the coffee than he sat bolt upright. Like a man starved, he seized the paper cup from Robby and proceeded to carefully down the hot, savory liquid. No sooner had he downed the whole cup than he grinned at the perplexed Robby and Sakura.

“Well now, I’ve had my coffee and that's what I need to get going!” He grinned even more as he shuffled to his feet, back slightly bent with age but an energetic twinkle in his eyes. Though it may have been a bit too strong. Gave me a headache… Incidentally, are you filling your Pokédex? At first, focus on weakening the Pokémon before trying to catch it."

“Sure.” Robby only nodded, afraid anything else might encourage the old man.

“What is that shiny red box you have? Ah, so you ARE working on your Pokédex!” With reluctance Robby slid out his larger than average Pokédex out for the man to see. “Shiny! This looks like one of Professor Oak’s special orders. Fancy toys, that’s for sure. Since I owe you for the coffee, let me give you a word of advice. Whenever you catch a Pokémon, the Pokédex automatically updates its data. You do know how to catch Pokémon don’t you?

Robby raised his finger but Sakura shook her head with a smirk. “Ah-”

“You DON’T know how to catch a Pokémon? I suppose I had better show you then!" He pointed over to the nearest bush where a Weedle was munching on some leaves. “Ordinarily you would want to inflict some damage on the Pokémon but Tomas here won’t mind.”

Expertly twirling the pokeball in hand, the red-white ball blurred through the air to lightly bounce off the Weedle’s hardened exterior. Caught unaware, the Weedle barely had time to look around before it was sucked into the ball with a flash of light.

“There! Now tell me, that was educational, was it not?” The old man smiled as Robby nodded. “Now don’t worry, Tomas has been here for a while. It’s about time he spread his wings and saw the world.” A wrinkled hand offed the occupied poke-ball to the boy.

Robby accepted the old man’s gift with gratitude and a slight bow. “Thank you sir.”

“It’s nothing.” The old man waved a hand as the other took its position behind his bent back; he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small orange box that looked similar to a regular issue Pokédex. “And here, take this, too. If there's something you don't understand, watch that. It will teach you about the basics of being a Pokémon Trainer."

“I will.” The boy and his Bulbasaur turned back to town, waving over his shoulder. “Thanks!”

The old man stared after Robby for a while, a knowing grin on his face. “Kids these days.”

 

\-----

 

Unlike the others, Kaname and Mariko had decided to find Pokémon. Past a pair of steep bluffs and around a thin line of trees till they found themselves in a nice grassy area beside a jutting hill. There were Pokémon aplenty running about. Mankeys that spared and fought for the best places on the hill. Spearows that flitted and fluttered through the air. As well as the tell-tale rush of grass as Rattatas rushed back and forth.

They were in the midst of discussing whether they should study the wildlife or try to catch one when a nasal voice screamed out at them. “Hey! Dorks!”

Both girls turned to see Green shove his way out of the grass, scattering and scaring every Pokémon within ten miles. “What are you two idiots doing out here? Are you trying to get to the Pokémon League?”

“A-” Mariko started before the impudent boy cut her off.

“Forget it wimps! I’m the only guy able to compete with the big guys. A couple of girls like you shouldn’t even try to compete.” He sneered at them but his eyes lingered. “Besides, you probably don’t have gym badges. The guard will not let you in unless you have them.”

“So you have gym badges already?” Mariko asked.

It was an innocent and honest question. And it struck Green’s nerves. He glared at the green-haired girl. “Oh, by the way, did your Pokémon get any stronger?”

With a flick of his wrist his Charmander was out in front of him and a pokeball in his hand. He leered dangerously at the smaller girl. Both of them knew it was a challenge and something a rule-abiding good girl like Mariko could not ignore. Kaname bit her lip and clench her fists. She had no chance of taking the duel in Mariko’s place with Green having already thrown down the gauntlet. The tall girl tried to remain calm.

Have faith. She told herself. Mariko is strong and she has a Pidgey.

Green-gold eyes locked on their rival, Kaname gave Mariko as squeeze on the shoulder. The younger, smaller girl breathed out her tension and drew in strength. She could do this.

Less elegant than her opponent, Mariko pushed the white button and tossed the ball. With a flash of light and shrill cry Mariko’s Pidgey immerged on spread wings. Wind gushed about as the bird-like Pokémon settled to the ground. It was rounder and not as sharp looking as the Spearow, but the Pidgey was just as effective. It learned Tackle and Sand Attack naturally. The only catch was would it be effective against Green’s Charmander.

Glancing away from Green’s smug face, Mariko noticed something odd around the lizard Pokémon. Something that did not match its lustrous orange scales. The green-haired girl gasped aloud when she realized what she was looking at. Green Oak had put a collar around his Charmander’s neck.

The Charmander was surely aware of the implications of such a device. But as Mariko looked into the lizard Pokémon’s eyes she saw stunted pride with burning eagerness. He knew. The Charmander knew what he wore and he hated it. But his pride would not let him voice opposition. His master had proven strong and loyal. And he would win.

To Mariko’s right, Kaname saw the collar and also saw the same ferocious look in the Charmander’s eyes. There would be no backing out of this duel now that the fighters had taken to the field. There was no going back. With hands clenched tight, Kaname prayed to Arceus that her Mariko would make it through.

Green gave his opponent no such pleasantries. “Charg, use Ember!”

From out of the Charmander’s mouth came a small gout of flame. It hissed and crackled as it went before sweeping against the Pidgey’s feathers. Fortunately, the bird-like Pokémon knew danger when it saw it and leapt into the air but not quick enough. The flames singed it’s pinions and feet as it passed underneath and around.

Arms raised against the heat, Mariko desperately called to her avian Pokémon. “Pidgey, use Sand Attack!”

Shrieking, the Pidgey pumped its wings, kicking up sand and dust that swept into the Charmander like an unavoidable wall. He hissed and spat as he pawed at his eyes. The damage had been done.

“Charg use Scratch!” Green commanded and the Charmander hurtled forward, swiping his claws against the singed feathers.

Boned claw cut through feathered flesh and the Pidgey cried out in pain. Mariko knew it would not be able to take much more and called the bird-like Pokémon back to her side. On trembling wings the Pidgey alighted on her arm before disappearing in the flash of an opening pokeball. With the odds stacked against her and Green’s Charmander obviously more experienced than her own Pokémon, Mariko had hoped to weaken her opponent. But she had no choice.

With regret in her heart for forcing her Pidgey to fight, Mariko brought out her Bulbasaur. She would need to end this quickly least Green use his Charmander’s fire advantage over the Bulbasaur’s grass.

“Use Leech Seed!”

Partially blinded by the dust that still hampered his vision, the Charmander could do nothing as tiny seeds popped out of the Bulbasaur’s bud to drop over his body. He grew weakened as the miniscule seeds sucked health and energy out of him. The Charmander growled his frustration and clawed the ground.

“Since you used your Pidgey I didn’t get a chance to show you mine.” Green’s eyes glinted maliciously as he pulled a second pokeball out and unleashed a Pidgey onto the field. “Hey, come to think of it, it would have been great if mine and yours were part of the same egg batch. They could have fought against each other to see who was stronger.”

As Mariko looked at Green in horror Kaname felt she would throw up. “You can’t field two Pokémon versus one opponent at the same time!” Mariko exclaimed, on the verge of tears. “Duel battle rules-”

“Don’t care.” Green shrugged and flicked his hand at the Bulbasaur. “Pidgey use Gust and Charg use Ember.”

A miniature vortex of compressed air and fire surged to the Bulbasaur. In an instant he was engulfed in flames that seethed around him. Kaname and Mariko held their arms against the flames. Green-haired Mariko felt the fire bite at her legs but ignored the pain.

When the flames abated the Bulbasaur stood proud. His sides, face, and bulb were burnt severely but the Bulbasaur stood. Green opened his mouth to sneer but the Bulbasaur was already on the move. With energy and power that belied his stocky frame, the Bulbasaur charged forward. As he closed the distance as well as momentum, he jumped into the air and slammed his body into the hovering Pidgey. Gravity carried the two Pokémon to the ground where they rolled over each other before Green’s Pidgey flopped to the side. It was hurt but not too badly and it shrieked angrily at the audacious Bulbasaur.

“Burn it!” Green screamed.

The Bulbasaur barely got to his feet when he was again overtaken by a torrent of fire. Slowly the fire hissed as it dissipated. No longer standing the Bulbasaur was a pitiful sight. His skin was burned severely, his bulb looked damaged, and what little strength he had left could not lift him off the ground. But when Green smirked as he gazed down at the defeated Pokémon, the Bulbasaur’s eyes opened and glittering red orbs of rage stared back at him.

The boy spat at the Bulbasaur. “Burn it!”

Flame spat forward, hungrily reaching to consume the Bulbasaur entirely. Mariko fell to her knees as she watched destruction rushed to take her companion from her. Tears slid down her face where the flames had burned her slightly. She was helpless. Both of them where. At the mercy of the boy who equated the word with weakness.

“Water Gun!”

A gout of cold water met the flames to extinguish them before they did more harm. Kaname and Hopi stood in opposition of Green, ready for battle. The tall girl’s gold-green eyes glinted with terrible anger.

Green only smirked. “Yeah, am I great or what?”

Kaname only hissed at him, ready for an attack which never came. Professor Oak’s grandson withdrew both his Pokémon into their balls and stuck his hands in his pockets. He had won and none could argue that fact. Kaname took a hesitant step before rushing forward to the burnt Bulbasaur. But she did not have to worry, Green paid her no heed. He walked past her back toward the road. Toward Mariko.

The tall girl quickly pulled out Mariko’s pokeball and retrieved the Bulbasaur. She turned to see that bastard reaching down to her friend. Kaname was on her feet and shooting towards Mariko. Green reached behind the kneeling and weeping girl into her pack. He rummaged around for her wallet and took it. The little dyke probably did not have much cash anyway but it would compensate him for the next few days.

“Get away from her!” The other girl screamed.

He just smirked and hopped to the side as the tall girl came rushing in. She did not notice her shirt riding up to high to give Green a nice view of that toned crack. The boy wondered how much money he could throw at her before she bent over for him.

“Later girls.” He smirked and headed back to the road.

Kaname clutched the sobbing Mariko in her arms. “It’s okay.” She whispered in her ear as her own eyes blurred. “He’s gone and the Pokémon are okay.”

 

\-----

 

Rhitten found Mugzy in front of the gym on an escarpment overlooking Viridian city from the far right corner of town. The young man just stood there staring at the chained front door with his Bulbasaur at his side. If not for the light one might mistake them as colored statues. The heiress softly came to his unoccupied side and waited. If the young man had a mind to speak, he would.

Clouds passed more steadily from the South and made a gentle carpet which rays of sunlight pierced through only temporarily. Chilling gusts swept in and raised goosebumps on Rhitten’s legs.

“Funny thing about time. It not only builds us up but wears us out. When your time is up a person shows their true nature. Who they have become and who they were all along.” Mugzy glanced at the young Rhitten. “Funny how things turn out.”

The young girl nodded and seemed content to stare with Mugzy at the gym door. Past the glass portals half of the reception area was illuminated by the sunlight. The rest was claimed by shadow that stretched into darkness. Dust and cobwebs had come to stay. Viridian City Gym was a hollow shell of what it had been or what it could be.

Time was a fickle thing indeed.

Bitch grunted and turned his head to the South. Mugzy did likewise, trying to pick up what had drawn his Pokémon’s attention. Narrowing his eyes, the young man could see a pair of girls sprinting back into town from between the southern bluffs. It was sure to be Kaname and Mariko who had gone in search of more Pokémon. But something was amiss. Their speed did not decrease as they charged past the large pond on the edge of town.

“What is it?” Rhitten shaded her eyes.

Mugzy growled as he moved to intercept the pair. “Trouble.”

 

\-----

 

Though her arms burned with strain, Kaname did not drop Mariko. Nor did she slow her pace as she bolted into town straight to the Pokémon center. Sliding doors groaned atonally at the sign of movement.

Behind the desk, Nurse Joy looked up from her desk to see the two girls rush in. Her expression grew serious and guided them to the desk without a word. Nurse Joy took the Pokéballs and placed them behind the counter. With the Pokémon in stasis, no matter how extensive the damage, they would be fine as long as poison did not eat at them. Mariko in her exhausted state was her first priority. Others rushed in as Kaname and Nurse Joy laid the green-haired girl on the desk. It was a poor excuse for an operating table, but the Pokémon nurse kept her Center spotless. Thankfully the young girl only suffered minor thermal burns from heat. Not even a first degree. It would be as if she had a sunburn for a few hours but so long as she put ointment on the burn Mariko would be fine.

When the green-haired girl came too, she tried to sit up. “Hamster no!”

“It’s okay.” Kaname was at her side and Nurse Joy gently pushed her back. “Green is gone and we’re at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy will look after the Pokémon once you get some healing balm on your skin.”

Looking down at her shoulders, Mariko could see her ordinarily white skin had turned red as a radish. It did appear a lot like a sunburn to the point that there were tan lines where her dress straps were. This was from a Charmander’s flames alone. And at a distance no less. To take such an attack head on, Hamster was a tough Pokémon.

As she gently rubbed the antibiotic gel along Mariko’s legs, Nurse Joy saw out the corner of her eye the rest of the party come in. Each of them rushed to Mariko. Five voices asking different questions all at once. Nurse Joy had to shush the children before turning back to her work. Once she was satisfied that the balm had been rubbed in sufficiently, Nurse Joy went around the counter to tend to the Pokémon. She took them to the back room with a last glance at the young adventurers. \

Kaname explained what had happened to them, how Green had ambushed them near Route 22 and the Pokémon leagues. Disgust filled their eyes as they listened to the barbaric match which Green had enacted. Of the present company, only Mugzy did not seem surprised.

“To an extent, Green is correct.” He shrugged as he leaned against the desk, looking over Mariko’s burns. “Unofficial battles do not follow duel rules. If either party has any sense of decency they will keep it pretty tame, but it’s not going to be a tournament. Unleashing multiple Pokémon is not unheard of so long as you can direct them. As such only experienced Pokémon trainers and breeders do so. Never the less, things like taking turns and utilizing one Pokémon at a time happens in official matches. If it’s unofficial, outside of a gym or tournament, almost anything goes. Doubly so if the opponent is shifty.” 

Though Kaname glared at him, she knew he was right and they had walked right into Green’s trap. In their naiveté, the girls had been expecting a rule-based match while Green knew that the only rules that applied were the ones each participant willingly followed. It was an ambush. Revenge for his defeat at Pallet Town.

Each youth felt their heart sink in fear and anger. It was not fair. They were just trying to help and they had to fight others who would not follow rules they had learned growing up. But then it was this kind of world they had stepped into. The real one where adventure and danger went hand in hand. But none of them wanted to back down. They would get through this.

As Nurse Joy worked on healing their Pokémon, Mindy explained what they had been doing and their air mail message to Professor Oak. Robby told them about the old man who gave him the Teachy TV. The young researchers gathered around to watch a few videos while they waited. For the most part, the instructions either talked about things they had already known or were tournament based. But there were a few revealing details such as how to train your Pokémon with specific moves.

“Alright, I have restored your Pokémon to full health.” Nurse Joy came back to the desk with a smile. “Not a bump or a bruise left on them. Just make sure to take them to a Pokémon Center occasionally. Pokémon can heal over time but it is best to have the experts look them over.”

“Yes Ma’am!” Mindy replied, nuzzling her Charmander.

Mariko smiled in spite of herself. “We will take good care of them.”

“I know you will.” Nurse Joy beamed at the children. “We hope to see you again.”

The adventurers exited and headed up the street to the Pokémart. Mindy was the most anxious of all of them. She worried about the Spearow she sent back to Pallet Town.

Will he come back? Would he want to? The red-head bit her lip.

Ember nudged her worrying partner. Mindy smiled and patted the Charmander on the head. She should not worry. The Pokémon was as free as he wanted to be. If he wished to return to the forests of Route 1 then it was his right. Mindy held no sway over the Pokémon’s decisions and she did not want to. All she cared for was his happiness.

When they walked inside they were greeted by a smiling owner. The large man grinned from ear to ear like it was his birthday. He waved to them and beckoned them over.

“You pulled through!” He grinned at Mindy. “Got the message back from Professor Oak. The package you sent made it in record time he said. Here, I got a recorded message for you.”

The owner motioned to the computer he had. And atop the screen Mindy’s Spearow sat looking fierce as ever.

“You came back!” Mindy almost threw herself at the flying type but only succeeded in hugging the rotatable computer monitor.

Giving a mock huff, the Spearow stuck out its beak. Why should I not be back?

He hopped off the computer to perch on Mindy’s head, eyeing the others and preening himself thoroughly.

“You might want to give him a good name.” Kaname suggested. “He looks prone to peck you otherwise.”

The Spearow gazed down into Mindy’s brown eyes. “What do you think about Thrush?”

He cocked his head from side to side before giving something of a nod. The Spearow named Thrush twittered, in a manly manner, in delight at his new name. The kids laughed at the Pokémon as he made a show of strutting around and around Mindy’s head. He puffed out his chest and when they giggled he would severely eye them until they fell silent. Said silence did not last long as they soon broke out in laughter again.

Professor Oak’s face came up on the computer screen with his usual smile. “Hello everyone! How are my old Pokémon? They seem to be growing attached to you from what your parents tell me. You all must be very talented indeed. I thank you for the custom pokeball you sent over, I had to order it in from the store, thank you! Now as for your reward, I believe a shopping spree is in order to prepare you for Viridian Forest. Anything you buy today the owner of the Pokémart, my good friend, will give you at a 50% discount. Have fun!”

There was a mad rush as the children swept through the store, laying their hands on anything within their budget. Before they walked out, the adventurers had laid their hands on several healing potions each, antidotes, camping burners, water bottles, and an extra tent just in case. Since Green had stolen most of Mariko’s cash, Kaname bought the green-haired girl what she needed as well as something for herself.

With sun reaching mid-day, the group set off again. Though they had suffered injury and feared what was to come they would not be deterred from their mission. Observing Pokémon was their mission and they would fulfill their promise to Professor Oak. A few battles lay in their future, how many nobody knew, but together as a team they would meet their adversaries. And as a family they would face them.

**Author's Note:**

> We know we are kind of laying it on thick with the 'family' talk and all that but there is a good reason for it. No matter where you go in the Pokemon franchise you see a lot of adults doing practically nothing and kids (KIDS!!!!!) mulling around and trying to fix things (which magically happens in the case of Ash Ketchum). One can assume that the world is somehow devoid of a large adult population. Ergo, kids need to band together to form strong groups. Some may go to team Rocket or some other nefarious group just to keep a roof over their heads or get paid. Therefore this 'group' we have made will need to stick together as they work things out. To quote Tecumseh, "A single twig breaks, but the bundle of twigs is strong". 
> 
> That is all for now. Take care all and have a good day/night. =)


End file.
